what a wonderful life
by Salvo1985
Summary: (pure) Luna is a pretty straight girl. if abit bi curious. she had a thing with Sam. heck, she and sam shared lincoln. but since sam left with a note, luna hasn't explored her bi-side of herself. she's scared to get hurt, so all her love is given to lincoln and her daughter. the day after christmas however, lucy her beautiful goth sister decides to make luna's life wonderful.


Luna wasn't gay. she was straight. maybe bi curious. when she first started dating sam along with her brother lincoln they were a good unit together. but as 3 years sam left with a note.

it was obvious. sam wasn't into girls. she wasn't into her. so she focus her love on lincoln. and they made it out okay. they had a daughter. (and apparently so did sam when she left, lincoln laid his seed in her thus lina was born)

so it was just her and lincoln and their daughter Lamis.

Lucy and lisa joined them when lincoln bought a house with the money as an animator for nick animations. he wasn't big yet, but it paid. enough to get a house.

as the years past her curiosity turn to her sisters. she like leni, she was pretty. so was lori, hell her friend ruth greenwood was a hum-dinger too. but (pure) luna kinda kept her distance. that is until tonight.

she sat on the couch, it was the day after Christmas, and she wanted to watch it's a wonderful life at least once. when the movie was finished, she felt a shift on the couch. she turned to see her hour-glass figure-sister lucy. her bangs were shorter and she could make out the white-blue eyes. luna blinked.

"oh, hey lucy."

she stared like a panther ready to strike. she crawled towards her. um. what?

"evening...luna."

she said in monotone.

"um...what are you doing, dear sister?"

she asked, lincoln came in and sat with a glass of cranberry sprite. and sipped and watched them. lucy crawled on top of her, luna squeaked with dismay as lucy's large breasts pressed between her face. she blushed furiously and pushed her gently.

"lucy! what's gotten into you!"

lucy stared.

"the problem is what's not gotten into me"

luna stared confused.

"w-what?"

lincoln smirked widely and his eyes half closed and raised a brow. luna looked at lincoln and jerked her head at lucy. expecting him to do something about this, but he just drank his sprite. deeply. fuck that was refreshing.

"i love you"

lucy said.

"uh.. i l-love you too, lucy"

she shook her head.

"no. i mean i LOVE you."

her pale hand caressed luna's freckled cheek. luna meep at this and blush.

"besides lincoln, your the only one i can have a profound deep understanding."

her glossy black nails rake through luna's long deep brown hair.

"you are the only you and lincoln are whom i have intelligent conversations with"

luna stared at lucy's black painted lips, they shined in the light above.

"you are beautiful. and sam shouldn't have broken your heart."

luna swallowed. her eyes grey-blue eyes stared at lucy's eyes. and saw tenderness.

"lucy...i...i barely like girls and-and...i dunno if i can fall for another and-"

"i'm your sister, i won't break your heart."

she cup luna's face.

"...love from normal people is temporary...but love from family is forever"

she said with meaningful voice.

"i will worship you like you should be."

her nails stroke luna's hair, feeling her nails lightly scrape against the scalp.

"my heart belongs to lincoln, but it yerns to be yours too."

her lips drew closer.

"please don't be afraid."

luna's eyes became misty.

"it's just...sam..."

lucy's breath tickled luna's.

"i know."

she parted her lips, luna's eyes fell and stared at those luscious plump lips.

"let me love you..."

her pillowy lips nudged against luna's

"to..."

her tongue stuck out and traced over luna's lips, from top to bottom.

"death."

lucy pressed her lips with passion, her tongue dart into luna's luna grip lucy's shoulders and her eyes rolled back as she felt her tongue rolling and exploring luna's mouth. luna's eyes closed, and grip the fabric of lucy's dress on her back and moaned into her mouth. lincoln watched. then gazed up and nodded to himself. mmmhmm. mmmhmm. yup. this was good. not in a horny sense but more like family's love. not everything had to be lust..

lucy cup her face and tilt her head to the side her tongue lapping inside luna's mouth, her own tongue meekly licked lucy's both moaning luna's purple finger nails smoothing ran through lucy's locks and the smell of her, the way her large breasts cushion against her own small ones. lucy grab her wrist and guide it and placed it on her bubble ass. the kiss broke and lucy gasped. luna's lips were stain with black lipstick. her eyes rolled and she felt kinda dizzy.

"grope me like you own me"

luna stammered.

"oh, lucy, no. don't say that...i don't own you."

"you could."

luna shook her head.

"i-i don't deserve y-ou darling sister.."

lucy held luna's hand that was placed on lucy's wonder butt.

"you deserve me and more."

lucy breathed deep and out.

"What is it you want, Luna? What do you want? You want the moon?"

luna stared as lucy said her favorite quote from her favorite scene from her favorite movie.

"Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down."

lucy said as she made luna's fingers squish against her thick glorious ass, it was like pushing your fingers in nickelodeon Gak.

"Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Luna. "

did she just refer her ass to the moon? luna didn't know. but her heart slammed and her belly felt fluttery. luna move forward and locked lips deeply and full of love. luna wept in between kisses. she really did feel lucy's love, just as she felt lincoln's love. her heart fluttered and she felt so loved, so lucky. she felt someone near. and when she broke the kiss she looked at lincoln.

"...can i get a kiss from my beautiful sisters?"

Lucy didn't hesitate in kissing lincoln on the lips. by now lucy's lips were smudged. luna sniffled and lean and gently kissed lincoln next. before she withdrew. she gazed at lucy then at lincoln who was on one knee. she reached and touch lincoln's cheek, the other cup lucy's.

"thank you, the both of you. i love you so very much...so much it hurts"

she blinked away tears.

"we love you too, luna"

lucy's monotone voice whispered.

"love will keep us together"

luna nodded. and she was right. and luna was happy. she had lincoln, who was her light through the darkness. and lucy? oh, lucy was a beautiful angel she always found her pretty, but now she found her astonishingly brilliant.

"daddy?"

lincoln turned and looked at lamis, who held her younger brother, lugosi's hand.

"we can't sleep the wind is scary."

for the past hour the wind was picking up badly out. another cold front was coming in.

"can we watch he-man and she-ra Christmas special?"

lincoln looked at his sisters whom nodded. he got up and walked over to the DVD case and picked out the very DVD they desired. lamis grinned and picked up her brother and lifted him and dragged him and sat between lucy and luna.

"i like it that skeletor is nice at the end."

lucy petted lamis's head

"even the darkest people have the most caring heart, even the over lord of evil"

luna laughed and lean her head on lucy's. her sister purred. luna loved this. even more so. as this had more meaning now. they were a family. more than a family, they were a unit. a clan.

lincoln popped the dvd and came back and sat on the chair as the family begin to watch HE-MAN AND SHERA CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.

and whatever happens now, she was more at ease knowing lucy...maybe even her other sisters can... love her. but for now, she bask in the soft glow of love from not only her brother, but her sister. everything was right with the world and she couldn't be happier. truly this was a wonderful life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End.


End file.
